1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for drawing off and cutting a tape from a supply roll. From the prior art, it is known that adhesive tapes are normally wound up onto a tubular core, in order thereby to create a tape roll which accommodates a predetermined amount of an adhesive tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tapes which are offered in the form of a roll can be drawn off from the tape roll, for example, without the aid of a special unrolling or cutting device.
This procedure prevents quick and clean handling during an operation of drawing off the tape.
From the prior art, holding devices have also been disclosed which mount a tape roll and provide the possibility of drawing off the tape and also severing it quickly and cleanly.
These devices, particularly when they are used to draw off and cut relatively wide tapes, are heavy, assume large dimensions and frequently have a considerable technical structure.
Devices for drawing off and cutting tapes have also been disclosed which are formed as stationary devices and which are used to handle tape rolls of relatively large diameter.
Furthermore, smaller cutting devices have also been disclosed by the prior art, and are produced from plastic, for example.
These devices have the disadvantage that they do not hold the adhesive tape roll securely and practically. For example, in the case of these known devices, it is particularly important, when drawing off or cutting the tape, to carry out these operations very carefully.
Furthermore, precautions have to be taken, on the basis of which the free end of the adhesive tape, which projects from the circumference of the roll, is prevented from coming to rest on the circumference of the roll and sticking to the circumference of the roll.